Im Always Watching You, Agent Clarice
by evildead96
Summary: Hannibal's back and he's stalking agent Clarice once more. But the more she finds out about his little game, the closer he is to her...


_This is my first ever try on Hannibal/Silence of the Lambs fan fiction so I need your support please! I'm not an expert on it so correct me if you can. Reviews are kindly appreciated. It's basically about Hannibal stalking Clarice Starling, whom he has admired over the years they have known each other. And the more she is realizing he is stalking her, the closer he gets to her; will she ever give in to him? Read and review!_

_

* * *

  
_

It had been 2 months after Dr. Hannibal Lecter escaped and the last time Agent Clarice Starling had seen him, let alone heard from him.

She was sitting in her office; she hadn't had a lot of assignments to do after what had happened 2 months ago.

She may have not liked trying to track down Lecter and solving all his puzzling clues, but she kind of missed those days that were now over.

She was actually _hoping _he would call and then another case would begin.

She could still remember that night when she had cuffed him to her and he had raised that butcher knife and brought it down on his own hand.

"_Above, or below the wrist?"_ She recalled him saying.

But he may have been a cannibalistic psychopath; he had a soft spot for her.

He saved her life by removing the bullet.

She remembered the first time they had met; he had helped her in exchange of her getting to know her.

"Quick, pro quo," She mimicked the words he had said to her numerous times.

He had a very sensitive smell for perfumes and lotions. He was a brilliant artist, an ingenious mastermind and also a well sophisticated, though murderous man.

So much talent, yet so much evil. She still had those shoes he had left her in the photo booth.

She was remembering all those memories. He was like a friend, but then again, he was the one she had to arrest to put away in jail.

She looked at her clock: 5:37pm, she turned off her computer and packed up her things, stood up and straightened out her trousers and grabbed her things to go.

She was in the car park, alone. She was walking to her car when her phone rang and she jumped and she had dropped all her things.

"Shit." She muttered and answered her phone and kept it between her ear and shoulder as she kneeled down to pick up papers, files, documents and her purse.

"Hello Clarice, so nice to talk to you. How've you been?" A very familiar voice spoke.

"Dr. Lecter? Where are you, what do you want this time." She said and she could hear him breathe through the phone.

"Oh, you don't even ask how I've been. That's a shame; I just thought we could catch up on things after so long. Better not talk to loud, the sound echo's very far and somebody might here." He said and she quickly looked around.

"I know you're here Dr. Lecter, what do you want?" She said and was pacing fast to her car.

"I see you walking to your car Clarice, it's a very nice car, and does it come in red?" He asked and she spun round to see just an empty car park filled with nothing but her and cars, endless rows of cars.

"Stop with your games and answer me, what do you want?" She said and she started to get annoyed.

"What do _you _want, Agent Starling? To live the rest of your days an FBI agent, a desperate woman trying to break out of her shell and covering it up with gun shots and blood? Tell me what you really want Clarice, and I might tell you what I want." He said, same old Hannibal Lecter, she thought.

Always trying to waste time and stall just so he can get closer and closer…

That's it, she thought. If she stalled as well, she could try getting closer to him as he is trying to her.

"Why are you calling? We have all stopped searching for you, you're not on our top ten most wanted anymore so why hide when you can just come and get me now? Why wait? Why lose your chance when opportunity strikes." Clarice said and she heard him chuckle at her.

"I know what you're up to Clarice, don't bother trying to find me, I would be already gone by the time you reach me." He said and as she looked around the corner as she unlocked her car, placed all her things in the back seat of the car and locked her car as she sat down and started the car.

"Don't forget your seatbelt Clarice; I wouldn't want you getting hurt now would I?" He said and he hung up.

Just as she got out of her parking spot, a black car was speeding towards her and she had moved left so the driver didn't completely ram into her.

Her car was hit in the front and started spinning, amazingly not hitting any other parked car.

Her head had smashed onto the dashboard but she was strong and shook her head and slammed her foot onto the acceleration and she chased after the driver, she couldn't see who the driver was because of the tinted windows but she had a good guess of who it would be.

She veered right when another car was driving past and she almost crashed into a wall. She heard the man curse at her as she sped through the parking lot.

She got out of the building and was catching up to him when the traffic light flashed red and she stopped and when all the cars drove past he was gone.

"Damn it," She said and when the light went green she went left to head home.

She parked her car and got out, she grabbed her purse then picked up her stuff and kicked the door shut and her car beeped when she locked it.

She was trying to get the key to unlock her door when all her things dropped again and after she picked it all up a young girl about 8 was standing in front of her.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Clarice Starling asked her.

"A man told me to give you this if he gave me a dollar, he says don't bother looking around." She said and handed her a piece of paper that was rolled up, with a neat bow wrapping it.

She was about to open it when the little girl turned around when she was walking away. "Your hair looks pretty." She said before she walked down the street and around the corner and she was gone.

Clarice always wanted a girl for a daughter, she sighed and lifted her things and opened her door and when she got in she dropped her things onto the table along with the keys and then she kicked her shoes off.

She walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink and splashed water in her face. She washed off her makeup and grabbed a towel and patted her face dry.

She stared at herself, she still looked the same. She never smiled a lot though; there wasn't really anything to smile about these days.

She walked downstairs again and picked up the paper the little girl had given her.

She carefully took the ribbon off and then unrolled the paper and it revealed a beautiful drawing of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France.

"So that's where you've been..." She said to herself.

It had a something written down on the bottom left hand corner.

_Hannibal Lecter_

It read in his fancy signature, she put it down on her kitchen table when she walked in.

She walked upstairs and into the bathroom again to have a shower and then slipped on her pajamas and went to bed early to catch up on her sleep.


End file.
